A Collection of Red VS Blue Drabbles
by TheLetterMan
Summary: A set of 24 One-Shots based on one word prompts, that include AU's and a canon content.
1. 1: Photograph

**Prompt #23 Photograph.**

 **Church/Tex**

 **Church POV**

"Tucker for the fiftieth time, I'm not going to give you my helmet, just go on patrol" I huffed out angrily. He had been nagging me about getting my helmet for an entire half hour now, and it had worn thin about 29 minutes ago.

"Dude I'm not going out there without my helmet, what if I get attacked by the reds or something." He said trying to convince me another time.

" Tucker we haven't been attacked for the entire time we've been here, why would they attack us today," I said exasperated.

" Because they saw me without my helmet." He said still trying to get me to hand over my helmet.

"No, and for the record why can't you just use yours," I said trying to divert the conversation to a different direction.

" You see...well, let's say...ah... I might have spilled something in it." He said in an awkward tone, looking away from my gaze. There was a momentary lull while I processed the information, and once I did I began laughing my butt off.

"Shut up, now give me your damn helmet or go do the patrol yourself," He said turning red with embarrassment and anger at the same time.

"Fine" I managed out still chuckling as I climbed up the cliff, putting on the helmet that I held at my side the entire time, it carried the smell of the worn padding and the same tint as always. Looking completely towards the left were the very edge was obscured my a photograph of her.

"Well Tex looks like we're going to be here for a while," I said talking to the photo like I did when I got bored.

 **So this was #2 they will hopefully come out daily and they should be longer than this one like 500-1000 words, please comment down below on what you think about it.**


	2. Chocolate

**Church POV**

I can't believe that moron found my stash, I thought it was hidden so well too. Ok, let me explain someone _Cough Caboose Cough_ got into my chocolate stash and ate like half of it. I thought it was idiot proof to, locked in the back of the supply room, inside of a box labeled books. Tucker and Caboose would never find out that it was hidden there, they would never have even begun to think to check in there. But in hindsight Caboose probably didn't know what the words "books" meant and checked anyway out of pure childish curiosity. Anyway, I was currently walking around base searching for the dark blue clad idiot, not in the mess hall or the barracks. I exited outside into the warm box canyon. Quickly scanning the canyon to find Caboose, who I saw over with Tucker, both right next to Shiela.

"CABOOSE GET THE HELL OVER HERE" I screamed at him angerly, giving him a hard stare from under my armor. Tucker seemed to make a comment as Caboose approached me.

"Yes, Church." He said in that oblivious tone he uses for everything.

"Did you eat my Chocolate." I asked in my regular tone of voice

"We have chocolate, where." He said excited at the prospect. Beginning to bounce happily up and down.

"Caboose," I said preparing my insult.

" Yeah, Church." He said still bouncing.

" Your entirely useless" I said moving towards Tucker, It had to be him I thought. Stopping and giving him a stern gaze for in under my visor.

"What Church." He said in a casual voice, turning towards me.

"Did you eat my freaking chocolate." I asked in a dark and angry voice, still trying to stare him to death.

"Dude you've been hoarding chocolate, uncool man." He said in a slightly unsettled voice.

"I'll take that as you didn't steal my chocolate then," I said mentally face planting and physically sighing. He was about to respond when we were interrupted by Tex.

"What about Chocolate now," she asked, stopping right next to Tucker.

"Someone stole from my chocolate stash," I said still fuming about my sudden lack of sweets.

"Oh did they now," She said in a strange voice like she was trying to stifle laughter.

"Yeah, and when I find out who...wait it was you," I said turning to face her and giving the same angry glare as the others.

"Maybe" She said with a large grin surely on her face behind the helmet.

"Goddamit, How did you even eat it all you've only been here for two days" I yelled out in anger at her.

"Calm down I only ate like half of it," She said passively. Still grinning.

"THERE WAS AN ENTIRE CASE," I said still furious, that b**** ate like 20 pounds of chocolate just to f*** with me I know it.

"Wait you've had a crate of chocolate here the entire time dude and you haven't given us any, you a**hole" Tucker shouted at me. I spun to face Tucker.

"Tucker Shut the hell up," I said annoyed. Then adjusting to face Tex.

"And you feel free to eat the rest, I would love to be able to start calling you Fatty, or maybe Piglet or Ow," I said receiving a painful kick in my groin.

"I think I'll go finish off that Chocolate now" She said in a snarky tone, walking out of my sight.

"F**k," I said quietly falling downwards, still very much in pain.

"Can I have some" Tucker asked hopefully.

"Nope," She said simply.

"Dammit," He said loudly.

 **Well, that's prompt #2, so please leave a review that would really be nice also you could follow which would also be great. I hoped you enjoyed it. See you tomorrow.**


	3. Arrested

**Church POV**

 _It had been a long day_ I thought walking into the elevator and lightly pushing the button for the fourth floor. I had to go into work early to prepare for a meeting then I had to stay late to finish this "rush" project. Entering through my front door I began to prepare for a quiet night at home by removing my tie and unbuttoning my dress shirt. Popping in an oven pizza I plopped down into my large chair and began to search for a suitable program to watch well my meal cooked. I was peacefully enjoying my lethargic state when the phone began to sound breaking me out of it. Quickly moving to the counter where it was sitting and swiftly answering it.

"Hello," I said in a calm and peaceful tone, hoping it would be a telemarketer so I could quickly end the conversation so I could return to my tv.

"Church I need your help," came the voice of my former girlfriend. _Oh, this is going to be fun_ I thought smiling to myself.

"And why would that be my old friend," I asked in a bemused tone.

"Oh stop enjoying this you a**," she spat back angered by my positive tone.

"Well this had been fun but I'm in the middle of dinner so goodbye b****," I said slowly lowering the phone waiting for her response which came quickly.

"Wait I really do need your help" the first half came loudly, but the second part was little more than a mumble.

"What was that," I asked in a happy tone.

"I need your help," she said louder in an annoyed voice.

"Ok I'll bite what does the mighty Tex need from useless little me," I said injecting spite into my voice in the last few words trying to convey my anger at her last words she said to me a year or so prior.

"I'm sorry okay but I need you to come bail me out," she said in an earnest tone.

"You're in prison" My anger immediately dissipating and a feeling of pure joy taking it's place at her current predicament.

"Just come get me out okay, I'm at police-station on first," she said trying to move the conversation away from her embarrassing situation.

"Fine" I huffed displeased to have to ruin my peaceful night to go help her out. Hanging up the phone and hurrying out to my car grabbing my coat and wallet on the way out. It took an entire half hour to navigate to the police station and 5 more to get inside. Once inside I approached the front desk where an old woman with graying hair sat typing on her keyboard.

"Hi, I'm here to bail out someone"

"What's their name dear," she said sweetly with a smile.

"Allison Beth Hackman," I said in a simple voice, returning the women's warm smile.

"Fill this form out and the fee will be 420 dollars please," She said still happy.

"Can I borrow a pen please," I said a little less pleased having to dole out over 400 bucks for her.

"Here" she handed it calmly and then returned to her paperwork. The form was rather standard though I had to ask for some information on the crime itself, apparently Tex had gotten angry when someone had made a move on her and she punched him at some bar. _Nice to know she's still the same even after all the time_ I thought to myself as I handed over the 400 in cash. A man in a police uniform led me to the holding cell where she was. She was sitting on a metal bench with her hair and clothes ruffled. The officer moved to the cell and pulled the door open.

"Hey bails been posted," He said in a gruff voice. Tex stood up and walked quickly out of the cell and stopping a few inches in front of me.

"Thanks," She said quickly giving me a small thankful look then brushing past me and heading slowly out of the station.

"Your Welcome," I said ignoring the fact she ruined my night, that she owned me 400 dollars. She was my friend and I helped her feel better and that gave me a warm feeling inside.

 **Okay, first I would like to say that I am sorry for the day delay and also sorry that today or August 2nd,2015 I am taking the day off so no new chapter. I am also sorry for the awkward story pace in this chapter, but that is the meaning of this project to improve my writing skill piece by piece. And as always please leave a comment below.**


End file.
